Left behind
by xXadeathaloneXx
Summary: Ami is an orphan who was left behind by her two brothers and ends up at an orphanage for 8 years, she runs into Alister who introduces her to Dartz. He gives her the power of the seal to get her revenage on her brothers. Small errors in story.
1. Chapter 1

It's just another normal day at the Sunshine orphanage; this place has been my home for the past two years now. I once had a real family of my own when I was ten years old but my mother died of an illness and it drove my father into drinking. I was a sister of two brothers but one unfaithful day my father died in a car accident due to his drinking habits and my brothers left me without a word; and I was forced to move into an orphanage never to see my only family again. I was adopted several times; none of them truly felt like a real home, a real family so they would send me back to that horrid place. I finally was adopted for the last time by a young couple who moved me into America and I became their step daughter.

The first couple of months were perfect and I was slowly becoming happy once more, spending countless days going to parks, having picnics under great big oak trees. I almost even forgot about my real family until my step father's true colors shown through his false exterior. He began to abuse his wife verbally and physically, I always hid in my closet with my hands over my ears to muffle out the fighting. One day my step mom got away and left me alone with him, to fend for myself. I had no choice but to do so, I was still under age and had no where to go; no one I knew to save me.

I ended up doing all the house work, cooking, cleaning, and being his personal slave. He too had a drinking habit and it brought terrible memories of my childhood to my fragile mind. It didn't take long for the verbal and physical abuse to come for me; I would always go to bed with cuts and bruises all over my arms and back. Waking up to a soaked pillow from tears and blood, I was slowly losing myself in this life of mine; I never wanted to wake up and face the day or him. One night the abuse gone too far when he came home swearing left and right waving a traffic ticket in his hand, yet again he was caught drinking and driving and he planned to take his anger and frustration out on me.

The pain of his fist against my already bruised and sensitive skin brought waterfalls to my sapphire hues, I screamed and cried so loud that someone in the neighborhood would hear and protect me, but no one came. I ran from him through out the house trying to keep distance between us until he would pass out from exhaustion. Tonight wasn't that night he would pass out as a sloppy drunk; he was too pissed off to do so. My attempts to get away from him caused him to grow out raged, pulling a pistol from his back side; hiding under his black shirt. My eyes widen in fear as I screamed even louder, he reached out for me and pulled me to him with the pistol close to my face. I didn't want to die like this, I closed my eyes and forced myself to gather up all my courage and I started to fight him back, lucky for me it wasn't too hard due to him being wasted. The pistol went off hitting the wall next to my head; it increased my adrenaline to keep on fighting. I lost my footing and caused us both to stumble over a small table and lamp, a loud crash filled my ears and the flickering light from the lamp casted a large shadow of us wrestling on the far end of the living room wall.

I had the upper hand, I was on top of him trying to yank the pistol from his hand and keeping the barrel pointed else where. The sound of police cars and lights filled the outside air, flashing through the curtains. Someone heard the fighting and called the police, I was going to be alright after all. Unfortunately I was distracted from the commotion in front of my home that my step father managed to flip us over and be on top of me. My hands never left that pistol as we continued to struggle and fight for it, when the front door was kicked open the pistol went off one last time. I let out a blood curtailing scream when it went off; I shut my eyes and cried like a little baby. The cops ran over to me and removed my dead step father off of my beaten down body, blood covered my clothes and skin. The cops wrapped a blanket around my body and I was sent back to an American orphanage once again after all the visits to court to prove my innocence and due to being under age with no family.

Today is my eighteen birthday and my final days in this hell hole. Free to live my own life and to find what I've been missing for all these years and a reason why my brothers left me to live an abusive lifestyle. Packing my only bag of belongings and the little amount of money I saved up, I got into a taxi cab and was taken to a large town called San Francisco. I got out of the cab and paid what I owed and began to wonder the streets to try and find a decent job to help me get through my new life.

I check countless amounts of stores but every one of them slammed their doors in my face, who would hire anyone with no education experience? I never had that chance to go to school, I was taught by adults in the orphanages. Several hours had past me by and I ended up with nothing. The clouds were building up in the sky ridding the town with the warm rays of the sun. Thunder crackles through the dark forbidding clouds over head, cold rain droplets fall and crash to the earth's surface, soaking my entire body. I was so terrified that I wasn't going to get anywhere in life, be anyone important. I made my way into a small alley and pressed my back against the red brick wall, wrapping my arms around my chest I began to sob quietly to myself.

"I don't want to be a nobody; I don't want to be homeless. I want to be someone, I want a real family, to be loved and wanted. I don't want to hurt anymore."

The sound of faint splashing came into ear shot from the other side of the alley, growing closer to me. I didn't pay any attention to which it was, it didn't even matter since I didn't know anyone in this town. I kept my head down and kept on crying, shivering from the cold and rain; I didn't have the money to afford warm clothes. The sound of the splashing stops in front of me and I slowly open my sapphire eyes and gaze up to see a tall man with short crimson hair standing before me. Tears fell from my eyes and stream down my pale cheeks, not being ashamed to cry in front of him. He removes his long black trench coat and offers it to me.

"Here, you must be freezing."

He said to me with kindness in his voice. I force a smile to my face when I took his trench coat and placed it over my soak in wet body. I still continue to tremble from the cold and my stomach was growling loudly since I didn't have any more money to buy food. His gray eyes were soft and gentle, he reaches out for me but I quickly pull back not wanting to be touch.

"What's your name?"

He asks me. I look into his gray eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

"Ami. What's your name?"

"My name is Alister. Are you lost?"

I shook my head and grip tightly to the sides of the coat, trying to stop my crying so I could talk clearly.

"No, I'm an orphan. I have no home. No family. I'm a nobody."

Alister reaches out for me once again, hesitating a few inches from my shoulder. I nod my head lightly to give him permission to rest his hand on my slender shoulder. His second hand reaches under my chin, his thumb and index finger squeezing lightly to my flesh; lifting my gaze up to him.

"You are someone Ami, Come with me and I'll give you a reason to live."

I wasn't sure if I should take him up on his offer but where else could I go? I had no choice but to go with him in order to survive in this city. Without a second thought to reply to his words I threw myself into his arms and held onto him tightly. Digging my nails into his bare slender back and cried in his chest.

"I'll do anything to be someone important, just please don't leave me here all alone. I'm so scared!"

I could feel a sudden jerk of his body when I collided with him, unsure on how to react to my actions. After a few seconds he wraps his thin muscular arms around me, resting his chin on top of my chocolate brown locks.

"I promise I won't ever leave you Ami."

He kept his right arm around my waist while he escorts me to his motorcycle, his firm hands rest on my hips as he lifts me up on sets me on the back of his bike. Sitting in front of me he starts up the bike and takes off to what he calls his home. We stop in front of a tall business building. He took my hand and helps me off the bike; he led me inside the building and into an elevator. He pushes level 20 and the doors close and head up. Reaching to our destination, we walk out and down a hallway until we came to a large set of doors. Before Alister opens the door he looks at me and smiles.

"My master will give you a reason to live and answers the questions that you can't seem to solve on your own."

Spoke Alister before he opens the door and we walk in a room that seems to be a meeting room of some sort. A tall man stood at the far end of the meeting table, long baby blue hair was tied back neatly. He wore fashionable business attire that suited his figure rather well, he turns to face the direction we had enter; his hands held behind his back.

"Ah, you must be Ami. I know a lot about you my child."

I was in shock that this man knew my name but more frighten of what else he knew about me. I walk over to him and shook his hand; his eyes were not the same color. One was sea green and the other gold; I have never seen such a thing before he had to be gifted.

"You have questions my dear, where I have answers. You want to know why your brother Seto and Mokuba left you eight years ago."

A faint gasp left my full ample lips, surprised he knew what I was thinking. Was he a mind reader? I turn to look over to Alister who looks at me with disappointment and anger; he quickly turns his sights from me. An upsetting feeling over came my stomach and I felt sick, worried Alister knew something about me that he wasn't telling.

My eyes widen when I felt a gentle touch of finger tips against my cheek and my face being turn to face the other man in front of me.

"My name is Dartz and I can make you into someone of great importance, I can give you what you always wanted…Power. And a family who will love you and never abandoned you like your old family did."

"Did my brothers leave me on purpose?"

I ask quickly wanting to know what truly happened on that horrible day. I grip tightly to Dartz's hand that was still resting on my face. I could see his eyes soften as though he felt sorry for me.

"I'm afraid so my child. They never loved you and they left you behind knowing that you were never in the car when your father crashed. They didn't care to search for you."

My heart felt like it broke into a million pieces to his hurtful words. I didn't want to believe a single word he said, but it had to be true what other reason would there be for them to leave me behind? I suddenly felt weak and fell to my knees, covering my face with my hands and cried my heart out.

"I want power…I want a family… I'll do anything to be a part of something important…please."

I begin to beg him to make me apart of his family and to have the power to overcome this feeling that I felt for so many years… He lifts me back onto my feet and places his two fingers onto my forehead.

"Very well my child. Welcome to the family."

A force of strong energy cores through my tiny framed body filling me with such power that I never thought I could posses. I felt like a completely new person, no fears, no pain, just…power.

"Now my child, I know all about your brothers and their successful rich lives. Owning a company by the name of Kaiba Corp and he just opened a theme park here in this very state called Kaiba land. I want you to seek out your brothers and make them suffer like you had to as a child, get your revenge."

I felt anger building up inside of me I did want to get revenge on them for leaving me behind and never coming back to find me. Clinching my fist tightly I nod my head to my new orders narrowing my sapphire hues I turn towards Alister, who now had a smile on his face.

"Now we both have a reason to hate your older brother. I'll show you how to put a deck together so you can defeat your brother in a duel."

"A deck?...A Duel?"

I ask with a puzzle tone not knowing much of the outside world, Alister looks at me like I was someone that has been hiding under a rock for all my life, he softens his grey hues and seem to have the patients to teach me everything that I need to know.

"A duel monsters deck. It's assortment of monster, spells, and trap cards and you have to use them together in order to have an undefeated deck. I'll help you pick out cards that will suit you and teach you everything you need to know."

Spoke Alister while he led me to another room that was filled with glass cases and inside them hundreds of decks of duel monsters cards. I went to each one and gaze down at them all. I wanted to have the most powerful cards to use in my deck so I could be the victor in my battles and to show my brothers I'm not useless. Alister and I gather up fifty cards to make up my deck and we sat down and he explains in details how each monster card has a special effect and how they have advantages and disadvantages. How spell cards can help you increase your life points or your monsters point, or decrease your opponents' life or monster's points. Also how traps can be used to stop your opponents attack or destroy their monsters.

Alister hands me what seems like a fragment of a stone, it would glows everything I would think of my brothers. I clinch the stone tightly into my hand and place it in my pocket. Alister hands me a duel disk and told me how to use it during a duel, I study the disk for a moment running my finger tips on the buttons and the defined edges of it. I jump lightly when he touch my chin to gain my attention, a small smile cracks on his lips when he notice that he startled me.

"It's getting late and you must be exhausted from your long day, let me show you to my room where you can stay tonight."

My eyes widen to his words, unsure on how I felt with being in the same room, the same bed with a man I just met. My heart started to race in my chest and I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"…Your room?"

I ask in a nervous soft tone.

His grey eyes spring open when he notices that he worded his sentence wrong, a soft chuckle seeps from his thin lips.

"Oh no, it's not like that at all! I won't be staying there with you; I have a mission to complete of my own with your brother."

I narrow my eyes to his words, which he was going to see my brother before I did! How dare he just leave me here alone while he had all the fun dueling my brother and making him suffer. I clinch my fist against the strap of the duel disk causing it to crackle under the pressure. The noise caught Alister's attention and he knew I was getting upset.

"Awe come on Ami, you'll get your turn at your brother. I have my own personal reasons to duel your brother. I'll take you tomorrow."

I roll my eyes to his words and sigh heavily to agree with his terms. Closing my eyes I force myself to calm down and relax. I was growing tiresome and wanted to sleep in a real bed. Opening my eyes I smile to him before I spoke.

"Alright, can you show me to your room then please?"

He nods his head to my question, lifting himself from the desk he reaches for my hand and helps me up. We head down several hallways that looked all the same and I knew I would probably get myself lost in here if I didn't have Alister with me.

"It amazes me how this company has bed rooms as well. "

I ask while my eyes travel from one side of the hallway to the other examining the art work on the walls.

"Heh, it's a pretty big building and not all the rooms are used so we turned some of them into bedrooms for ourselves."

Spoke Alister.

"Ourselves? You mean there are others here with you that serve Dartz?"

"Yup! You'll probably run into them here and there during your stay. Raphel and Valon are their names and they have their own reasons in being here."

I was about to ask him about his reasons against my brother but before I could, he stops in front of a door and opens it to view a simple bed room. A night stand stood next to a queen bed, a bathroom on the other side of the average size room. It looks a whole lot better then the beds I had slept on in the past. I turn and smile to Alister, thankful for his kindness. His hand rest on the middle of my back, pushing me lightly into the room, since I was glued to the entrance; nervous to be in a room alone with him.

"Lighten up Ami; there is no reason to be scared."

He reassures me with his soft voice. I took control of my own body, removing myself from his hand and explore the small room. Lowering myself to the edge of the bed, I sat there and sighed quietly. It felt nice to be here and not alone on the streets or in an Orphanage. Alister leans his slender perfect body against the door frame, smiling in on me. I blush slightly feeling embarrassed; I run my fingers through my hair and slowly pull my gaze away.

"I should get going…Get some rest Ami; I'll be back before you know it."

I nod my head to his words and smile to him.

"Alright. Good night Alister."

"Good night Ami."

He excuses himself from the bed room, closing the door with him. I fiddle around with the edge of my shirt and eyed the bathroom, nibbling on my bottom lip. Yearning for a hot shower but I didn't have clean clothes to get into afterwards. Closing my eyes I let out a frustrating growl as I lift myself onto my feet and practically ran into the bathroom not caring about clothes, just the sensation boiling in my veins to have a hot shower and to be clean was over powering.

Stripping off my worn out tattered clothes, tossing them into a corner, the tile floor was freezing to my bare feet as I did a small dance against the door frame of the shower waiting for the water to get hot. Once it did I literally throw myself into the shower, a sigh of relief seeps from my lips. Being clean for once felt amazing to me, turning the shower off and wrapping a warm cotton towel around my wet body I dries off and exits the bathroom. Eyeing the bed, I notice two different outfits lying out perfectly on the foot of the bed. Removing the towel from my body, I rub the soft fabric against my wet hair. One outfit was a night gown top and knee length silk pants, along with a bra and panties. The other outfit was that of a long sleeve black shirt that cuts off short mid stomach, a sleeveless white denim jacket that was also cut short in length. A pair of blue denim jeans with tears and rips lies under the shirt along with a black belt and knee high black boots. I smile to the sweet gift but wonder who gave me these nice clothes; I shook her head and didn't think too much of it since I was just too tired. Tossing the wet towel on the floor I grab one piece of clothing at a time and gets myself dressed, the feeling of soft silk on my skin made me blush and giggle. Moving the second outfit from the foot of the bed to the small nightstand. Not too long after I dives into the sheets and cuddles with the pillow.

"It smells like him.

I thought to myself and blush deeply.

Closing my sapphire eyes I soon fell into deep slumber. Morning came just as fast as I fell asleep, peeling myself from the pillow I groans softly. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I lets out a small yawn before I finally got out of bed and removes my night gown; replacing them with the new outfit. Once I had everything on, I walks into the bathroom and examines the new look. A big smile tugs on my lips, fluffing up my chocolate locks to give it more life to it. Leaving the room I struggle to make my way out of the maze of hallways and to the meeting room where I believes everyone else would be at.

Pushing the two large wooden doors open I saw Dartz, and two other males sitting at the meeting table. Feeling nervous when all eyes went on me, puzzle facial expressions could be clearly seen on the male's faces.

"Who are you?"

The blond hair male said to me in a stern deep voice. The brunette cuts him off as he leans forward resting his elbows on the table surface with his fingers interlock and his chin resting on top of his hands.

"Who cares who she is, she is quite the looker."

I blush deeply to his complement but I quickly brush it off since I had no intention to flirt back with him. Folding my arms under my average size breast I walk over to the closest chair and sat down, having an attitude written all over my face.

"Who I am does not concern either one of you."

"Ouch!"

The brunette said in reply to my harsh response.

Before anyone could speak a single word the doors swing open once more and there stood Alister holding onto a young woman with long lavender hair that drapes to the floor and bright blue eyes. She wore a breathe taking baby blue dress that hugged on her body; I felt alittle jealous that Alister brought her here and was so close to her.

The unknown female yanks herself from his hold and Alister willingly let her go. I took my gaze off them and pull out my deck from my back pocket and skims through it trying to remember how to use them all, blocking out the loud conversation going on between the new girl and the brunette. A soft touch came to my shoulder which pulls me out of my concentration, looking up to see Alister over me with a force smile on his face.

"Let us go find your so called 'brother' shall we?"

I smiles big to the thought of finally getting my revenge on him at last. Nodding my head I swiftly stood up from my chair and we both make our way out of the room leaving the argument behind us. Heading to the streets in front of the building, Alister helps me onto the back of his bike, hoping on afterwards

I held onto Alister tightly, feeling the warmth of his body against my cheek. He was the only person I felt close to, even though I just met him. He meant the world to me. I never want to ever let him go. A gentle smile forms on my pink lips, I felt his hand rest on top of my own. I knew deep in my heart he felt the same way about me.

I close my eyes and drift off into dream land, never wanting this feeling to ever go away. I felt the bike turn off and I was force to come back to reality, Opening my eyes I was face to face with a theme park; "Kaiba land" was the name of the theme park.

Alister helps me off of the bike and we enter the park which seems closed for today but Alister jumps the entry and lifts me over them and continues on in search of my older brother.

"KAIBA! COME OUT AND DUEL ME YOU COWRD!"

Screams Alister while we make our way deeper in to the theme park. All the rides were base on duel monsters and for a brief moment I felt like a little kid again, wanting to get on all the rides and eat cotton candy till I hurl but we were on a mission and I want to complete it with flying colors.

A tell man with rich brunette hair, a white trench coat flowing behind him stood in the distance. He set up his duel disk and places his deck into the disk. He had deep cold blue eyes and a disappointed look on his face, behind him stood a young black haired boy. It was Mokuba our little brother who was so little when our mother had passed away.

"Ah it seems you came crawling back to me Kaiba boy, couldn't face the facts that I beat you the first time."

Spoke Alister in a cocky tone of voice. A bark of laughter burst out of Seto and he seems amused with what Alister had said.

"You? Winning a battle against me? How pathetic of you to think such a thing. From what I remember I defeated you Alister. Here to get destroy by me for the second time?"

"No, It's not me you're going to be dueling… your opponent is your very own little sister Ami."

Alister places his hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me in front of him and whispers in my ear.

"Remember that they left you all alone to live in an orphanage all those years. They never loved you."

I could feel the anger boiling through my veins while I was setting up my deck and was ready to battle, my ocean hues glaring at my older brother with such hate. I want to make them pay for all the hurt they have caused me. I could see Seto stun when he gazes at me in disbelief that it was me, his little sister. His blue eyes change into anger, he growls under his voice.

"What kind of sick joke is this Alister? My sister Ami died in the car accident with my father eight years ago. So don't try to confuse me with an imposter!"

I was so outrage that he believes I died with our drunken sorry excuse of a father and not realizing I was his little sister, I could understand it had been eight years but I remember them clear as day. Closing my eyes and clinching my fist tightly until the palm of my hands bled I scream out with all my might.

"HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE SUCH A LIE SETO! HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT IT'S NOT ME.?"

Seto seem stun with my sudden reaction, tears streaming down my face, my heart was in so much pain; to stand face to face with my brothers and both of them not even realizing it was really me. I couldn't control my anger and hurt any longer so I kept on screaming at him hoping letting out all my suffering will lift the burden off my shoulders.

"YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE! I WAS IN THE CAR WITH FATHER WHEN HE WAS DRUNK BUT I MANAGED TO GET OUT OF THE CAR WHEN HE STOPPED AND RAN AWAY BEFORE HE CRASHED. I HEADED UP TO FIND YOU AND MOKUBA GONE ALONG WITH YOUR THINGS. I STAYED THERE FOR WEEKS PRAYING YOU WOULD COME BACK FOR ME BUT YOU DIDN'T A MAN FOUND ME THERE WHEN HE WAS TRYING TO SELL THE HOUSE. I WAS FORCED TO LIVE IN AN ORPHANAGE FROM ONE HOME TO ANOTHER, MOVED TO AMERICA WHERE I WAS PHYISCALL AND MENTALLY ABUSED BY MY STEP FATHER AND ALMOST KILLED. I ENDED UP KILLING HIM TO PROTECT MYSELF AND WAS FORCED BACK IN THE ORPHANAGE UNTIL I WAS EIGHTEEN. YOU GOT TO LIVE A WEALTHY LIFE OF FAME ANND RICHES NOT GIVING A DAMN THAT YOUR SISTER MAY STILL BE ALIVE."

Seto's eyes widen when he saw me in tears and was finally able to recognize me from all these years. He began to walk towards me with sadness in his eyes. Tears slowly began to build up in his blue eyes.

"Ami, It's really you? All this time I thought you died and that we lost you forever."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

I cry out, lifting my left arm up and set up my deck, pulling five cards into my right hand. I didn't want him to pity me for leaving me behind I want him to suffer like I did.

"I will make you pay for all the hurt you two have caused me!"

Seto took his gaze off me and threw it straight for Alister. A faint growl seeps from Seto's mouth, he roars with hate in his deep cold voice.

"What did you do to my sister Alister?"

Alister chuckles lightly while he threw up his arms and shook his head from side to side.

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do. I just gave her the power to get her revenge on you."

"Enough small talk, let's get this duel started!"

Cutting them both off from their argument, Seto looks back at me and continues to walk towards me. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, watching him get closer to me. Without any thought I quickly place the seal card onto my duel disk and a green pentagram forms under our feet and I could feel the power of the seal inside of me.

"There's no way out of this Seto, you're going to duel me if you like it or not and soon your soul with be mine and all my sadness will disappear once you are gone!"


	2. Chapter 2

Seto stops dead in his tracks; he looks all around him and realizes he was stuck in here till one of us wins the duel. He knew talking to me wasn't going to change anything so he pulls five cards out and we began our duel.

I didn't know too much as Seto but I was holding up throughout the whole duel and got Seto down to his last five hundred points where I was only six hundred. This last round was going to be our last and one of our souls was going to be taken away. Seto had a luster dragon in attack mode along with a spear dragon and two face down cards. On my side I had the forgiving maiden and Marie the fallen one in attack mode and one trap and one face down.

I look over to Alister with fear in my eyes, what if I was the one to lose? Then I would never see Alister again and I would be a failure like I always been my whole life. I didn't want to be alone in the darkness, trap forever in isolation like I was for so many years.

I wrap my arms around myself and begin to cry, I couldn't hold myself up any longer and fell to my knees shaking in complete fear.

"What if I lose? I don't want to be alone any longer. I...I just can't lose; I have to win and get my revenge. Alister….help me please."

Alister's gray hues widen when he saw me lose myself and rushes over to the seal, he reaches for his stone and was about to break the seal in order to save me; but before he could Seto plays a magic card that wipes all my life points and it cost him the rest of his own; both of our life points reach zero and the seal breaks and sends everyone flying.

The stone that I had in my pocket breaks into thousands of pieces, the power flows out of my body. I moan in pain, forcing myself onto my feet. I look behind me and saw a cloud of dust in-between my brothers and myself. I start to feel uneasy feeling about them hoping they were not hurt. I slowly take off over to them but a stern grip takes ahold of my arm and I was force to stop. Alister gently pulls me back into him, away from my brothers.

"Let me go Alister, I have to see if my brothers are okay."

Alister shook his head at me with disappointment and pulls me more into his embrace."

"No, they are no longer your family; I am your only family. They left you remember? How can you forgive them for all the pain they put you through for all those years?"

I held onto him tightly, resting the side of my head on his chest; I knew he was right but I still love my brothers and a part of me did want to forgive them. I could almost see through the dust and a tall dark figure was walking towards us.

"Ami? Are you alright?"

Seto ask with worry in his tone, coughing roughly from the dust in his lungs. He finally reaches me and stares down at me. He reaches out for me with his hands and smiles softly to me.

"I am so sorry for leaving you Ami. I never knew you were alive, if I did know I would have searched for you night and day until I was reunited with you again. Please Ami forgive me?"

I wasn't sure if I should, my heart was telling me to forgive him and to be a family again but Alister was in my life and he couldn't stand my older brother, I didn't know why but I want them both and I was scared that wasn't going to happen.

I gaze up to Alister, who was staring at Seto with hate in his eyes. His grip on my body was tight and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Something was bothering Alister and I want to know what it was.

"Alister what's wrong? Why do you hate my brother so much?"

Without even looking down at me Alister spoke.

"Why? His step father's tanks killed my little brother seven years ago. Now Kaiba owns his step father's company, so it's his fault my brother is dead!"

I was in disbelief when I heard of what happened to Alister's little brother and that my brother had anything to do with it.

"Seto is this true? Did your step father really kill Alister's brother?"

Seto lowers his arms back to his side and sighs not sure what to say to me.

"I don't know anything of what my wicked step father had done in his past; all that I know of is that I changed the company from making military weapons to duel monsters. I had no part in what happened to Mikey."

"Why don't you try telling that to my brother Kaiba! Oh wait you can't because he is dead!"

"Alister that's enough! Please no more fighting. This isn't going to fix anything. Can't we just get along?"

"No we can't get along Ami, not now not ever! Now let's go we have work that needs to be done."

Alister turns away from Seto and begins to walk out of the park, pulling me with him; I stop and force Alister to stop as well. I gaze over my shoulder and look back at my brother. I just finally found him and was now leaving him like he did me. I didn't want to do that. I close my eyes and sigh to myself. I look to Alister and smile weakly to him.

"Alister, I can't go with you. I want to stay with my brother. You would have done the same thing if Mikey was here."

Alister looks upset with my words; he looks away from me and spoke softly.

"I understand, be with your brothers."

He releases my hand and starts to walk away; I felt a sharp pain in my heart while I watch him walk away. I dash back to him and manage to get in front of him, throwing my arms around his neck and kiss him softly on the lips.

After a few moments I pull away and smile up at him.

"I would do anything to be with you but you need to find it in your heart to accept that mikey is gone and that my brother had nothing to do with what his step father did so long ago."

Alister's pale cheeks were a soft pink from the sudden kiss, he didn't know what to say but he simply smiles back at me and kisses me again.

"Maybe one day we can be together, until then I have to finish what I have started. Good bye."

With those finally words I watch Alister walk away from me, taking off on his bike; hoping that someday will be soon. I turn around and stare at my brother, tears forming in my eyes as I rush over to him and threw myself into his arms and sob like a little baby.

"Big brother, I can't believe you are really here. I've been so alone for so long. Promise me you'll never leave me again."

Seto wraps his arms around me and tears form in his blue eyes. Mokuba came over and joins our hug and I never felt so alive until now. I finally had my family back.

"I promise Ami, I will never let anything happen to you again."

I look up to Seto with a smile on my face and my blue eyes fill with life, I could see that Seto wasn't happy any more. I was worried of what was going on.

"Ami I need you to go to my home here in America and stay there till everything is safe again."

"What do you mean? What's going on Seto?"

I didn't want to be away from my brothers any longer, Seto removes his arms from me and we left Kaiba land and he places me into his limo and kisses me good bye on the cheek. He told the driver to take me straight home and that he will be back as soon as he can.

Seto pulls away from me and shut the door to the car and took a step back and watches the car drive away. I stare out the back window with tears in my eyes, afraid I will never see them again.

A few hours past, I was still on the road to hide away in Seto's home. We pull up into a long drive way with plants lines up one by one on each side of the drive way and in front of me a huge mansion. My mouth became ajar; I was in shock that Seto had such an amazing home. The driver stops the car and got out and came around to my side and let me out.

"Miss. Kaiba, this will be your temporary home until Mr. Kaiba comes back."

I went to the front door and was welcomed by a maid who smiles at me with such love and respect. She looks at my biker clothes and orders me to take a hot shower and that she would show me to my new room with fresh new clothes.

"Oh dear, this will not do for a kaiba. You deserve the best and that is what you will get."

Said the maid, she took me up stairs and down endless hallways till we finally came across the bathroom. She helps me remove my biker clothes and set the shower to a warm temperature, leaving me to enjoy it.

Finishing up my shower I step out and wrap myself in a white cotton towel and dried off. A gentle knock came from the bathroom door and the young maid pop her head in and told me to follow her to my new bed room.

I was a bit embarrassed that I was walking through a large home in only a small towel. My cheeks were flush red while we made it to the bedroom without my towel falling off. She pulls a beautiful dark green long sleeve dress top and a knee high white business skirt with white high heels. She helps me get dress and sat me down in front of a makeup table and paints my face with lip stick and eye shadows. She took ahold of a brush and ran it through my long brown locks and smiles at me in the mirror.

"Your brother has said many great things about you. I am truly happy to know you are still alive and will fill that empty hole in his heart."

I was surprise that my brother spoke so highly of me even when he thought I was dead all this time he never forgot about me. I felt my heart starting to beat hard and felt so warm inside. I was loved again and it was a wonderful feeling.

After the maid was finish she left me in peace in my room to explore the mansion on my own. I walk around my very large room and ran my fingertips against the soft wooden dresser and the soft fabric of the comfort on the bed.

I made my way out of the room and walk around for what seems like hours and soon fell asleep on a couch in his personal library. I woke up the next day to find that I was still alone in the house. I wait and wait for both my brothers to come home to me; I was slowly losing hope in seeing them again. I heard banging on the front door and I quickly rush through the hallways and straight for the door and pull the doors open in hopes it was my brothers but to my surprise, it was Alister with a loving smile on his face.

"Ami… I can't bear another day without you in my life. I know now that your brother had nothing to do with Mikey's death and I want to be your family again."

I was so happy to see him again; I threw my arms around him and kiss him deeply. His arms wrap around my small frame and held me tightly. He whispers softly into my ear while he kept a hold on me.

"It's all over now, thanks to your brother, everyone is free."

Pulling away from him I look into his eyes still worried about my brothers.

"So do you know if they are okay?"

I ask in hopes he would know anything about my brothers, before Alister could answer my question a familiar voice came from behind Alister.

"Why don't you ask me for yourself Ami?"

It was Seto and Mokuba walking up the drive way, they look beat and worn out from what was going on but I simply was just thankful everyone was okay. I let go of Alister and rush past him to get to my brothers and hug them tightly.

"I'm so happy you two are safe now."

Everything seems perfect and no one was ever going to tear us apart ever again. We all went inside and had a home cook meal. Alister took ahold of my hand and whispers to me softly.

"Ami I want you to be with me always. Will you be my girl and travel the world with me?"

I gaze into his eyes and I honestly didn't know what to say to him but I want to stay and be with my family, another part of me wants to be with Alister. After dinner we all went to sleep in our own rooms and the next day I decide to go with Alister. I knew that Seto will always be there for me no matter what and will love me, this was my life and I want to share it with the man that I fell in love with.

I took a piece of paper and a pen and began to write a note to my brothers, knowing they would understand why I was leaving and that I will return again to be with them.

"Well brother I am so thankful that I have been reunited with you and Mokuba but it's about that time for me to live my own life and see what this life has in store for me. I finally know now that you have always loved me and never forgot about me as I never forgot about you. I love you both so dearly and I promise you that I will come back and we can be the family we were when we were kids.

With all my heart…. Ami"

I place the note on my pillow and quietly left the home, Alister waiting for me with his bike. I rush over to him in my biker outfit; placing a kiss to his lips with all my might. He lifts me off my feet and places me onto his bike and we rode off into the distant to start our own life together.


End file.
